Bella's Second Baseball Game
by ElectricSocks
Summary: Since the first baseball game didn't go down so well, the Cullen's have decided to have another one before they leave Forks. ONE-SHOT, Canon-couples, set after Breaking Dawn Part Two, movie version (Alice can see werewolves).


**Hey, this is my first one-shot. Its just a little idea that came to me. I don't know the point thingy for American baseball, so don't kill me. Yes Bella is a vampire, yes you should review. **

* * *

_A lot of parents will do anything for their kids, _

_Except let them be themselves. _

_-Banksy_

I sighed as I looked at my black diamond incrusted tiffany watch; (a present from Alice) it was 6:30pm, time for Nessie's sleepover with Jake.

"Alice," I shouted from downstairs, "Can you please stop torturing Renesmee? Jake will be here any minute," Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I opened up my mind, showing that two months ago was the day that we found out about the Volturi coming to get my Ness. I wish I could forget about it but no, it was shoved in my mind.

"Bella, don't worry, they won't be coming back, ever," Edward softly growled in my ear.

"Jacob is running late, again," Alice squealed, "Bella you're not doing anything tonight, are you?"

I frowned; well I was planning of spending the night with Edward. If this is one of Alice's midnight shopping trips then yes I am very, very busy.

"What are you planning on doing?" I shouted, nervously, swiftly avoiding the question.

"Something _very _special, don't you worry," Alice giggled, you could hear the smile in her voice.

I looked over to Edward, who was still hugging me. He was still smiling that perfect crooked smile.

"What is it?" I asked but he just smiled, softly shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek, running upstairs to get Renesmee.

"Alice you are not dressing Nessie like that! Get her something else now," I screeched, horrified.

Renesmee was dressed in a tight-fitting black dress that came up past her knee, her hair done up in a sleek bronze pony tail.

She looked fourteen, almost fifteen, but she was still short. Unfortunately Alice had given Renesmee some black high-heels, so she looked taller, and older.

Nessie was wearing lip-gloss and black mascara, with smoky eyes. My daughter was beautiful; she didn't need some fake makeup to make her more 'pretty'.

Sighing I turned to look at myself in the mirror; my red eyes had gone, thankfully.

I was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black hoodie and black jeans. My brown hair was floating down my back, looking like silk.

I would not give up! I quickly ran after them, but Renesmee was already in Jake's rabbit. She was in the passenger side; I hugged her through the window as it was down.

"Bye Ness, be good sweetie," I said, my voice which usually sounded like bells was filled with sadness. My little nudger touched my cheek, _Mum; it's only for a night. I'll be back before you know it. _

Although she looked fourteen, in my eyes she would always be a child who needed looking after. She would always be my baby, my little nudger.

I pulled away from the window, as they drove off I thought, how was I going to cope with Jake and Nessie 'going out' and 'doing stuff'?

I shivered; at least I have a few years to wait, at least.

Edward broke me out of my thoughts, and with a crooked smile he whispered, excitement rippled though me, "Love, I have something very special to tell you. Its nothing bad, I promise."

I was confused, and he knows that I hate being confused. He led me back inside the house.

* * *

Everyone was surrounding the living room, all of them wearing dazzling smiles. Emmett was racing around the room, while Alice was almost vibrating with excitement. Rosalie was sitting down, examining her already perfect nails; Jasper was trying to calm everyone down. Esme was trying to soothe Jasper down; Carlisle was smiling at me with warmth.

"I don't understand what is going on," I stated, examining everyone and leaning into Edward.

Emmett ran up to me, hugging me or should I say, crushing me. When he put me down he boomed, "We are going to play baseball, it's your second baseball game."

Alice beamed, picking up a bag, she threw me an outfit then she to throw outfits at everyone else. To which Rosalie growled and Esme scolded.

Though Alice's mood did not change, she shooed at us, "Go, go put them on. As fast as you can."

I groaned, but I did run to the downstairs toilet, and did as I was told. If I didn't then I would be dead.

(_For example:_ One time, Edward and I were at the meadow; Alice wanted us back by two so we could go shopping.

I wasn't back until three; Alice made me throw away all of my good clothes and for a whole month she forced me to wear dresses and high heels. Despite my protests, she still takes me shopping every other day. I did not want that to become daily shopping trips.)

As soon as I walked into the room, Alice smiled at me; she knew I went my fastest. Rosalie was the second to change, Alice being the first, and Rosalie was sitting in the same place, still looking at her nails. Rosalie and I had a strange relationship, most of the time; she still didn't really like me. She more just tolerated me.

Edward walked into the room, smiling at me, making my dead heart flutter.

As soon as everyone was gathered I noticed that there were two types of uniforms, one with blue strips and one with red strips.

I was wearing a vest with red and white stripes, and white leggings with black converses. Edward was wearing a t-shirt with blue and white stripes; he wore black jeans and some black shoes.

Rosalie was wearing something I would never, ever wear. Her top was not a top; it was more of a bra. I shuddered. At least I got the colour, blue.

Emmett was red, same as Jasper and Esme which means Carlisle and Alice were blue. I thought about the odds, I could block my mind and my teams mind out. Which kinda levels out the teams, but there was nothing anyone could do about Alice.

Smiling to myself I asked, "Are we playing at the meadow?"

Which Rosalie sarcastically quipped, "No, we are playing at La Push. Of course we are playing at the meadow, unforchantly."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at me, humour dancing in her eyes, "Don't play innocent, we all know that you and Edward have done it _everywhere _in that meadow. No wonder it's your special place."

Mortified, I threw myself into Edward's waiting arms. Thankfully Esme came to my rescue, "Let's go play baseball."

I glanced up, Alice, Esme and Carlisle looked grossed out, but Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop smiling at me. Rosalie looked very proud of herself, like a cat.

Emmett winked at me, "I think you and Eddie will be taking two trips to the meadow tonight."

After many sex jokes, we eventually got to the meadow. That's when we separated into two teams.

Emmett looked serious for a change as he spoke in a hushed whisper, "Now, Bella you cover our minds, we don't want them finding out what we are doing."

I extended my shield, as Jasper and Emmett nodded. Esme would be the first batter; I would be the second, then Emmett, and finally Jasper. Fielding, Emmett and I would be fielders, Esme would be pitcher and Emmett would be catcher/ fielder.

"Good, Jasper, you know what to do?" Jasper gave us thumbs up.

"What is he going to do?"

Jasper explained, "I'm going to manipulate their moods. Edward will be angry, Alice calm, a little too calm. Rosalie will be horny, it works best and Carlisle will be preoccupied, either focusing on Esme or his work. It will be hard, but I have been practicing, I haven't done this before though. I was waiting until the stakes got higher, which they just did."

From over the field, Alice shouted, "Let's play ball." We all got into positioning, we were batting first.

Alice was the pitcher, Rosalie and Edward were fielders, and Carlisle was a catcher.

Esme was up first, there was a flash and Alice threw the ball, Esme hit it, making it fly across the sky. Edward disappeared into the forest. Rosalie ran toward second base, her hands clasped, ready to catch the ball. Esme leaped into first base, just as a ball flew towards Rose.

Edward stormed out of the trees in a furious rage, glaring at Rosalie who was looking very uncomfortable and I don't think it was because of Edward. Then I was up.

Alice smiled at me, and then she threw the ball at me, just as a flash lit up the grey sky. I kept my eyes on the ball and hit it as hard as I could a sound like thunder shook the air.

Esme ran, towards second base as I ran towards first, however Edward was back and he threw the ball at Rosalie. Who caught it effortlessly and like a jaguar pounced on second base before Esme could get there. Esme was out.

I heard loud growling and snarling behind me, it was Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett threw the ball and I got to fourth base, gaining a point but Emmett only got to third. Emmett got a point as well but Jasper got a full one.

Alice shouted, "Guys we need to have a turn, there are only a few more shots of lighting." So we changed positions.

Edward went first, and he got to second. But when Rosalie was up, I got her out on first, letting Edward score a point. Alice got to third before she was out, but surprisingly, Carlisle scored a full point.

That was the end of the lighting. This didn't go down well.

Edward shouted, "They cheated, Jasper was manipulating me."

Rosalie frowned, "Me too, that bastard."

Alice looked at Rosalie, "Don't call my husband a bastard."

"I'm just sating a fact, _Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_," Rosalie flicked her sun-like hair over her shoulder, then looking at her nails. Again.

"It's not Jaspers fault, it was Emmett who put the idea into his head," Alice smirked.

"Jasper didn't have to corroborate, he's just as bad as that mongrel."

Alice's eyes sparked with anger as she flung herself at Rosalie.

I sighed and slid over to Edward. I went on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Want to destroy some more pillows?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
